Vehicles for military and recreational use often are camouflaged to reduce the ability of a viewer to perceive the vehicle in a given environment. For example, military trucks are often colored in suitable camouflage patterns having various areas of green, brown, tan, black, etc. that are arranged to allow the vehicle to blend in with a forested or mountainous environment. Alternatively, the vehicle may be colored white to blend in with a snowy or arctic type environment, or the vehicle may be colored tan, brown, or various shades of pink to blend in with a desert or grassland environment. The particular shades of colors used and the camouflage pattern depend on the vehicle use environment.
While camouflage of vehicle parts such as the body panels is routine, camouflage of tires has not been successfully accomplished. The use of a typically black tire on an otherwise camouflaged vehicle may leave the vehicle susceptible to visual detection, due to the contrast of the black tires with the environmental background. It would therefore be desirable to have a tire camouflaged with a suitable color and/or pattern that will reduce or eliminate the visual perceptibility of the tire when mounted on a vehicle in a given environment.